Zenkai
Zenkai (禅解, lit. Zen Resolution) is a sword release made as an alternative to Sinsaeng Jeongsu. History At one point in Shinigami history, Bankai gained a second level allowing full utilization of internal reiryoku. The next logical stage would be to gain a power great enough to the point where nearly no one could detect the user's reiatsu. This power would be all around everything, but it would have zero influence on the environment or anyone. Zenkai was created as an alternate path to Sinsaeng Jeongsu after a non-Sōzōshin experimenting with Bankai and Final Techniques attained what would be called Zenkai. Since Sinsaeng Jeongsu creates unbelievable stress on the souls of the user and the user's Zanpakutō when used over a long period of time, the discoverer originally wanted to find a method for those with mixed Sōzōshin blood or no Sōzōshin blood to overcome the limits and difficulties of the Transcendent Sōzōshin sword release. The power gained from Sinsaeng Jeongsu outweighs the cost of using the technique, but it was never meant to be a long term technique. Zenkai overcame this problem with a different flow of the user's reiatsu. The change in direction which power flows in Zenkai prevented the stresses upon the soul that a Sinsaeng Jeongsu user would have. Having said that, the power of a Zenkai can range from being greater than a Sinsaeng Jeongsu, or being an equivalent of said Sōzōshin's Bankai. The discoverer of Zenkai stated that the power used to maintain the souls of the user and the Zanpakutō is exponentially greater than the power of the user's Final technique. The power released from Zenkai would become much too great for almost anybody to withstand. In short, the user would disintegrate into reishi and be wiped from existence if a forcible release of 100% power were conducted. Because of this limit, no one in history, not even any of the Yonkō, have been able to unlock every iota of Zenkai's power. The greatest level that anyone has unlocked is 54%, and this was not from any of the Yonkō. It is said that the Second Generation of Yonkō attained Zenkai during a crisis involving Myoken that would have destroyed all worlds. They would be called the original Zenkai users, for the first three Zenkai were dubbed legend. During that battle, the "original users" did not apply even half the power that the technique could have provided. Since then no one has achieved the level of Zenkai which allows one to use it to its full potential. Overview Unlike Bankai or Shukai, Zenkai focuses on one aspect: the complete mastery of the Final Technique. Each Zanpakutō has a Final-class technique that amplifies their power to the absolute limit, discharging it in various ways be it a wave or a manifested form. Since Zenkai's focus is on Final techniques, very rarely do new abilities beyond a Final Technique present themselves in a Zenkai. In Zenkai, the user fuses with their Zanpakutō in the same way Arrancars fuse with their Zanpakutō in their . However, the Resurrección for Arrancars can range in power from a Shinigami's Shikai to a high-level Bankai. Zenkai's power flow allows for 100% efficiency giving the user access to every modicum of their usable reiryoku and reiatsu within their Zenkai Synchronization Rate. Universal Abilities While no new abilities present themselves in Zenkai, the power behind the user's sword swing and the user's signature attack, whatever that may be, can be used in an amplified form while in Zenkai. *'Hyper Ken'natsu:' The swing of a Zenkai user's sword can be enough to end a battle without resorting to a use of the Final Technique. *'Hyper Techniques:' Powers like the Getsuga Tenshō can become amplified to a Zenkai level. The 25 Second Rule A practitioner of Zenkai can have access to their powers in a repeated fashion without resorting to the Final Technique. With advanced training, a Zenkai user can activate their Zenkai for a maximum of 25 seconds and use their power within that time period. After 25 seconds, the user's power must either be discharged in a Final Technique or the user dispels his or her Zenkai. In both cases, the user forfeit all their Shinigami abilities from either action. Of course, if the Final Technique is used before the 25 second limit is up, the user will lose all their powers. Zenkai Synchronization Rates and Their Abilities Z.S.R. When someone attains Zenkai, a Zenkai Synchronization Rate (or Z.S.R. for short) is determined with their Zanpakutō. The Z.S.R. determines how much power of their Zenkai is usable. The rest of the power is put towards maintaining the user's structural and spiritual integrity. The higher the Z.S.R., in addition to the added usable power of Zenkai, it also tells how much endurance the user has in withstanding the enormity of their own power. Theoretically, someone with a Z.S.R. of 100% would have the following attributes: *Perfectly Undetectable Spiritual Pressure *The ability to enter and exit Zenkai without losing their powers *Stabilize Asadal to livable conditions *Enter the Royal Palace without an Z.O.S.R. Within Zenkai, the ability to surpass the normal allowance of powers in Zenkai. This is called the Zenkai Over-Synchronization Rate. A Z.O.S.R. can range anywhere from 101% to 200%. Anywhere beyond 200% will shatter a spiritual being into nothingness. In order for someone to be able to Over-Synchronize with their Zanpakutō in Zenkai, they must demonstrate that they are able to surpass the 25 second rule and still maintain their powers when they revert to Bankai. There are cases of forced Over-Synchronization, and this always leads to the disintegration of the user. :Kakuri Bun'ya (隔離分野, Separation Fields): This is the ability of Zenkai users to execute the true God-like abilities of the following abilities: *'Kūkan Bunri' (空間分離, Space Separation): This allows the user to break free from the laws of the universe (ex. gravity). While this may be similar to material separation, this allows for the user to not be affected by the laws of the universe as opposed to the materials that the worlds are comprised of. *'Jikan Bunri' (時間分離, Time Separation): This allows the user to look at time from all three perspectives: Past, Present, and Future and enter any at any point in time of their choice. This also has a fail safe that if the user mess up, they can make it as though they never interacted with wherever he or she stood without creating a vast number of alternate timelines. *'Zairyō Bunri' (材料分離, Material Separation): This allows the user to continue to walk within the world and become physically intangible and spiritually undetectable by any being who is not within the same dimension as the Over-Synchronized person is in. :Kakuri Bun'ya allows for a Zenkai user who has Over-Synchronized to go beyond the conceived dimensions into the Tenshu no Jigen (天主の次元, Dimension of the Lord of Heaven), also known as "God-Space" (ゴッドスペース, Goddosupēsu). The user would be empowered with the ability to enter God-Space as a defense from any attack and a place from which to attack enemies. The entry and exit from God-Space does not exude any synchrotron radiation from the shift in molecules or from the electromagnetic distortions, making it appear as though the person disappeared or reappeared without warning. It is as though they never existed in that spot in the first place, making the world around them "forget" that they existed. Thus, nothing happens save for the inconceivably inaudible sound of the air rushing into the space left behind. The sound cannot be noticed by anyone, not even the user. The effective use of this power in a offensive matter is for the user to execute quick attacks keeping an opponent off balance. In addition, the user could see how their opponent would counter within 15 seconds into the future, something that is not known unless the user verbalizes it to their opponent. Furthermore, one cannot remain in God- Space for more than 30 seconds, otherwise they would be subject to deterioration of their body at an accelerated rate to the point where they would die within their defense. The extended use of Kakuri Bun'ya would rip open holes in the fabric of space-time, allowing for someone to travel to other universes should they be blown away by a huge impact like a Zenkai Final Technique. This was how Hikaru's own power thrust him across universes, albeit he did have some help stabilizing his body. The user of this technique would literally be breaking down as he or she is performing this, more often than not disintegrating when executing the Final Technique. Z.C.R. While the Z.S.R. accounts for the amount of power available to a practitioner of Zenkai, another rate known as the Zenkai Control Rate comes into play. The Z.C.R. indicates how much control a Zenkai user has over their Zanpakutō when in Zenkai. However, while someone may have a high control rate, their synchronization rate may be low. The higher a Z.C.R., the more effective the user can regulate a Zenkai's power. Zenkai Users † means confirmed death. Method to Obtain The way to obtain a basic Zenkai is simple when explained, difficult when executed. When someone unlocks the Final technique of their Zanpakutō, they can master it further from training in their Inner World through an uninterrupted Jinzen for 3 decades, 7 years, 10 months, and 12 days, accumulating to 37 years, 312 days. Such time is hard to attain through normal means, so training in the Dangai Precipice World is the only known method to "quickly" obtain a Zenkai. In addition, the person looking to attain Zenkai must maintain their reiatsu at a constant level while at the same time compensating for not consuming anything for almost 4 decades. While this may seem to be an effort for something small, the power of the Zenkai user after going through the training can reach up to 500 to 1,000 times greater than the user's full-power Bankai. It takes 10 years to master Bankai while it takes 5 years to master Zenkai. The reason behind this is that within the training period, someone can awaken their Zenkai's power within days of beginning the training depending on their progress with their Final technique. However, no matter who it is, Zenkai cannot be used in its "rough jewel" form. The remainder of time in training is spent reshaping the user's body to withstand the power flow without being ripped apart from the inside out and to prevent the user's Zanpakutō from disintegrating from the power flux. Interesting Conditions Strangely enough, Bankai Mastery is not a requirement for attaining Zenkai. Anyone with a Bankai and significant control over their Bankai (approx. 80%, equivalent to being able to maintain Bankai for 2 months. This would be the optimal level to start Zenkai training.), can attain a Zenkai. However, their Z.S.R. will not be as high as it could be, and their Final Technique's power will be severely diminished. Risks in Attempting to Obtain Zenkai During Jinzen, the user cannot break the connection with their Zanpakutō. Things that someone training to unlock Zenkai cannot do are: *Eating *Drinking *Defending from incoming attacks *Movement aside from breathing (prohibited movements would be blinking, smiling, readjusting position, etc.) *Becoming aware of the environment around you outside of the World of Zanpakutō. *Being killed. If someone breaks the connection with their Zanpakutō while in Jinzen, their training becomes completely reset, and they lose all progress up to that point. Though the time limit for Zenkai training has been calculated, the student MUST NOT know how long it will take. Only the trainer will know the time limit. Some who have obtained Zenkai said that they were able to maintain the Jinzen even though they remember waking up somewhere else from where they started. These cases showed that only people with intense mental focus from unlocking more than 10% of their brainpower were able to achieve this. This was a one time occurrence, and the person who accomplished this was not a Sōzōshin. Positives of Usage Zenkai eliminates the strain presented in Shukai; instead of drawing valleys of power from the user for maintenance, it recycles spent reiryoku to make a constant flow of power. However, it can only keep this up for a short period of time, ranging anywhere from 25 seconds to 25 minutes. Since no one who has unlocked this technique has ever sustained it for long-term battle, the limits set are quite reasonable. Though the risks are great in using Zenkai's Final technique, when someone knows how to use the power correctly, it can become the last attack to decide a battle. When utilizing the Final technique of a Zenkai, the gravity is only intensified around the user's opponent as a countermeasure to the foe fleeing. This is accomplished through the perfect synchronization of Shinigami and Zanpakutō. Limits/Risks of Usage Because of the time needed to unlock Zenkai, the user cannot immediately use their new-found power for at least half a year. After activating it for the first time after the training, the user must also spend 5 years to finalize their power to a usable form. Unless this is followed, their Zenkai would dissipate within 10 seconds of activation. Even after the 5 years are spent to finalize the power of a Zenkai, it is never recommended to use Zenkai as a Wild Card in a battle. While the power that the user emits has no effect on the environment, when the power is focused for a "Final" attack, the density of the air can equate 8,000 m/s² maximum (the same gravitational force that is in Asadal). If the user cannot manipulate their power correctly, the collateral damage would be enough to completely erase an area equivalent to Long Island or greater outside of Asadel where the gravitational phenomenon can happen without any real issue. In addition to the devastating negative effects, a power backfire occurs which can be crush the user from the intense gravitational force created by their Zenkai's Final Technique. The Z.S.R. will also determine the full power of a Zenkai when released. If someone has a Z.S.R. less than 10%, it is not recommended to use Zenkai in battle. One who has a Z.S.R. of 11%-24% should not use their Final Technique unless absolutely necessary. The most effective Zenkai attack would be if someone has a Z.S.R. of 25% or greater. Logistics Even after obtaining, the appearance of the Zenkai is unknown until the user activates it in battle. While powerful, Zenkai was not meant to be an indiscriminately-used power. Zenkai's nature is that of an Absolute Final release. After activation, there is no turning back to one's original form. The attack must be executed before the time limit expires, otherwise the user will lose all of their Shinigami powers. There is an exception to someone losing their powers while in Zenkai, discovered by Hikaru Kurosaki. Hikaru found that there is a 25 second recall time after activating Zenkai. If the user so desires, as long as their Final Technique has not been used, they are able to return to their Bankai within 25 seconds after releasing their Zenkai.